User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Destier's Story Part Two: Fortress
Hey. It's me, Destier, second-in-command soldier who fought 5 years of raging war over beacons, and we are kind of winning and losing. Many of us were lost at the hands of the aliens, and they didn't take beacons or prisoners, they kill them. We are in 2050, September 25, and we are holding ground here in Shanghai, China over a big beacon, like, a very big one. Snips reported in multiple aliens trying to get past our defenses, and some of them managed to make it, shattering cannons and robots, and now, we are at the last stand before the Killjumper battleship comes to reinforce us. Now, I am going over some dead aliens, and shooting some of these nasty bastards. And we are losing guys, brawlers, scouts, and even supporters. Right here, I am with Scout Carnage, Cap Raven, and a medic Weyland, and we are getting past a wall. Here we go...wait, where did they go? (Raven: The aliens. They are gone) Are you sure? I could have sworn they were here. (Carnage: It's a trap...retreat! It's a trap!) *Explosions hitted us hard* Raven, flank them right and take out snips. Wey, I need you to cover me with your Redeemers, and Car, go with Rav, we need to divert them! *Aliens attacked, shootings begun* Wey, got any nukes? *Tosses bomb, killing many* Come on, go, go go! *Meets a injured Haechi* Hey soldier, you okay? (Haechi: Fine, but taking damage. Those extraterrestial creatures got my brothers! I need to avenge them!) No, you are not. Car, protect this one and led him to one of our getaways, Wey, keep them at bay. Raven, where are you? (Raven: Blasting those aliens to pieces, sir. I got multiple signals from them, and they are coming in hard!) *Blasts traded everywhere* Raven, retreat! You cannot hold them back by yourself! (Raven: Copy that, sir) *Boosters whooshed* Wey, how is it going? (Weyland nodded) Good? Excell-*Wey gets hit, dying* WEY!!! *Blasts aliens* We are getting you out of here, old friend. *Aliens surrounded him and Wey* (Invader: '''Surrender, and die.') Never! *Aliens pointed to Destier just before Stalker and her troops arrived* (Stalker: Honey, we got you!) *Killed Invader and its group* Dear? What are you doing out here?! (Stalker: I am in Killjumper group, now get the hell out of here!) *Ran and shot enemies* Wey, we are nearly there...just hang on. *Explosions kept on, Des and Wey entering ship* Wait, Stalk? (Stalker: I am here, hon, just massarcing th-ARRRRGGGHH!!!!!!) *Stalker dies* Baby? Status, baby?! *Looks out and Blitz attacked, Wey away and hurt* (Blitz: Die, traitor!) ''*Aliens about to kill him and Wey* (Blitz: ''You thought your girl would live? Well, I added her to my trophy collection...and you will be next to her) ''*Aims* No.......*Blitz and his troops melts down, with mysterious white robot gliding down, rumbling the ground, ship takes off* (???: Are you alright?) Stalk....honey....is she alive? *??? shook* No...nonononono!!!!! Cap Raven status: Alive, brought into Italy Scout Carnage status: Alive, with Haechi in Australia Medic Weyland status: Alive, brought in African hospital Commander Destier status: Alive, with Weyland Scout Stalker status: Deceased, killed by Blitz (Weyland: A-Ao Jun. He's coming.) How is the story? Awesome Great Good Meh Yikes Bad Category:Blog posts